Ten Years
by RebeccaRoy
Summary: When Harry Potter is found alive and well after defeating Voldemort and missing for ten years he finds he has a battle far greater than Voldemort. Finding family with his own godfather.
1. Prologue

"

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the characters of Harry Potter, these belong to that wonderful author JK Rowling and the various publishing companies used to publish her works. I am however borrowing them, no not to make money but for fun and fun only. _

_Summary:_

_When Harry Potter is found alive and well after defeating Voldemort and missing for ten years he finds he has a battle far greater than Voldemort. His own past and a godfather who very much wishes to include him in his family, the question is, will Harry allow him?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Prologue:

Privet Drive, 1984:

The young boy sat calmly in the space that was allotted him as his room trying hard not to hate the tall hateful woman he was required to call aunt Petunia. She hated him and no matter what he did she would never love him and would always hurt him. He was clever, far more clever than a four year ought to be, but he refused to show _her_ or the spineless man who was her husband uncle Vernon. He could stop her from treating him badly, and when he said something about her treatment of him she did stop, yet it was not enough. Petunia would just treat him badly when Vernon was not around.

Now the boy was in his space, he did not call it a room, these people would never give him that though they had four bedrooms. No he slept in a cupboard under the stairs and was not allowed upstairs, in fact there was little he was allowed and if not for Vernon insisting that he got dinner he was sure Petunia would starve him. Vernon did not believe in taking food as punishment, he thought it criminal but Petunia did not care. At least tonight the boy was not hit or beat by Petunia though she said some hateful things to him as always about his parents. She was so wrong about them, he knew she lied and he hated her for it, they had been good people and had been murdered he was sure of it and he had survived.

The boy dared not turn on the light and really he did not need it, the little light that came into the room gave him enough light to see around the small space. There was room against the wall for his camp bed, then two feet to the door. He kept his few things on a shelf but he kept his secrets under a loose floorboard, even though no-one came into the cupboard he was not taking chances. He had secrets and he was not going to give those out, he could read and write and he even knew how to cook though he acted too stupid to do so. That was the reason his aunt had screamed at him today, he had burned the bacon yet again and he looked up at her with puzzled green eyes, knowing he infuriated her but not caring.

"You are useless boy, you cannot even do a simple task!" Petunia screamed at him, "do you understand what I am telling you? How many times to I have to show you this?"

"I clean good!" The boy said grinning at her in a stupid sort of way, "I clean for you?"

"No, get out, I do not want to see you the rest of the day!"

The boy had got out and stayed away from her, he was not allowed outside and if he was not seen he could get away with watching the telly. Dudley hardly bothered him, after all why would he bother something as stupid as his cousin? It was not fun trying to explain insults to someone who did not understand them. The boy got to see several cartoons before he was drug to the kitchen to help make dinner, which was a disaster, the boy just could not learn though Vernon could see he was trying. Something was wrong with the boy's head he thought and the boy used that to his advantage. By acting far stupider than he was he was mostly left alone until his aunt forgot how hard it was to teach him anything and tried again, then the boy had fun (mentally) driving her spare. It was his revenge for her lying about his parents.

"Pet the boy can't do it." Vernon said, "he is just well, there is something not right up there in his head."

"He has to learn to earn his keep!" Petunia said.

"He is retarded." Dudley said proud of his new word, "can I have a new Star Wars toy?"

"Of course my darling Dudley." Petunia said, then to the boy "go to your room you hopeless boy."

The boy did not need telling twice and he went to his cupboard, knowing he would be left alone for the night he smiled knowing that despite the cold outside and here in his cupboard soon he would be warm. For he had a secret, he knew magic was real as one day he was put outside and he found a cat hiding in the bushes, it was a little orange thing and he wished he could be a cat too. To his delight he had turned to a cat and now, weeks later he had formed a plan to get away from this dreary house and find a place where he would be loved and cared for and not hit or kicked or hurt. That very night a black cat with green eyes snuck out of the Dursleys' home and ran as fast as his little feet would take him. He found a truck and hid on it curling up falling asleep to the purr of the engine.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Birmingham England 1986:

Young Harry Potter was thriving, never had he been so happy or wanted as he was now. He had been found when he was four, scared and starving and taken to an orphanage. He would have stayed there but for the fact that when he was five it was found he could read as he was found reading to one of the babies who could not sleep instead of being in bed. The caretaker who found him and realized he was a smart child and had him tested and found he was quite a bright child. That was why he was moved from the orphanage to the foster home he was at now, it was part school, all home and for the first time he was really cared for. Mrs. Johnson was a sweet kind woman who took good care of the ten or so charges who lived in this large town home turned foster home.

Harry was a small boy even for his age, but this was not due to the fact he was not fed well, he always had a healthy appetite and ate well and was always allowed to have what he wanted. Instead of a cupboard under the stairs he had a room with a nice soft bed and warm blankets. Instead of boredom he was allowed to read and study to his heart's content. His life was so different than what it had been, at first he feared he would be found, and he wished with all his heart he would never be found, he liked it here. He was never hurt or beaten and he thrived here as he was nurtured in body, mind and soul and allowed to be a child as much as possible. It was clear he was not normal but here he was taught it was okay to be different and it was okay to want to learn and grow, however he did keep a secret even from these kind people, he was not sure how they would take magic and how he could turn to a cat every now and then.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mrs. Johnson's Foster Home 1991:

Young Harry Potter was looking forward to going to the advanced high school nearby. He had his uniform and books already and looked forward being with students very much like him. He had grown and was a slender average height boy for his age and he had grown in his skills and was able to turn to a cat at will. He had told no-one of his gift, he was sure no-one would understand it. Still he was very happy and did not know of another world, a world that normally would have been waiting for him to come back. There would be no owl coming to him, no letter inviting him to another school, one of magic and he could not miss that which he did not know about right? So Harry Potter instead of going to Hogwarts went instead to the Academy of the Gifted in Birmingham and thrived there for the next few years unaware of the magical world so close yet so far away.


	2. Chapter 1: The Battle at the Ministry

Chapter One: The Battle at the Ministry:

June 1996 Ministry of Magic Department of Mysteries:

Harry came too and groaned in pain, someone had got the jump on him and managed to knock him out and he was not happy. He was mad at himself for allowing it, after all was he not a black belt in Karate? He opened his eyes and let the room come to view then sat up slowly taking in the place he was in. He was sitting between two tall shelves with glowing globes on them, and he wondered if he were dreaming yet again. Yet in his dreams he had never suffered pain and there was never a fat balding man in robes before him. Harry had thought the man was wearing a dress for a moment but then he took a good look, hmm, the man looked to be in some sort of black ritual robes, he could not see this man as part of a church but he was part of something that was for sure.

For a moment both man and boy looked at each other. Harry was a slender yet strong youth with messy black hair, intense green eyes and a light tan. He was clad nicely today in white shirt, gray jumper, black trousers and dress shoes as he had been interviewing for college. He had just finished his A-levels and was more than ready for college and he had been taking tests to see what classes he would need and what he could test out of. He was planning on becoming a doctor, an oncologist in fact. He had lost a good friend to cancer two years ago to Leukemia and that had shaped much of his life from that day forward. The man before him he knew was trouble and Harry knew that the stick he held was a weapon of some sort, he was still willing to accept the strange as fact.

The short fat man once friends with Harry's father in school was a traitor of the highest order. You see this was Peter Pettigrew, once part of a group of friends, blood brothers they had been, yet in one act of betrayal caused the deaths of Harry's parents and had managed to hide for the last few years in his Animagmus form going from place to place and learning what he could. Until he was nearly caught and he had fled England and helped bring back his master lord Voldemort. A dark lord he claimed to have joined out of fear, but this was a lie, he liked what the dark lord offered him, the killings, the chance to torture and maim as he liked, and now he would be rewarded for finding Harry, tracking him down from one article in the muggle papers and brining him here.

"_So what do you want_?" Harry asked the man, not in English, no he was going to be difficult, he asked it in French and continued in that language "_why did you take me prisoner_?"

"Oh a cheeky brat, you will learn respect boy." Pettigrew snarled wishing to curse this brat, "that I promise you."

"Ah you kidnapped me, not at all nice," Harry said switching to English "what could you want with me?"

"I was so hoping when your parents died you would go with them, that my master would get rid of all you, you were weak and would have destroyed our world!" Pettigrew said. "Yet you dared defy him and lived and vanquished him for fourteen years."

"Well he did kill my parents, and I was a baby at the time, my mother probably saved me." Harry said. "Now where the hell am I?"

"The ministry of magic."

"Hmm, so magic is real, that would explain some things." Harry said then at the look of Pettigrew, "you know causing lights to flicker, turning a teacher's hair blue, not that I meant to."

"Everyone thought you were in America with your aunt and uncle, but here you were right under our noses in the muggle world." Pettigrew said.

"Ah I would not go anywhere with those prats, well not my aunt, she was an evil bitch, my uncle was a spineless bastard." Harry said getting upset.

"Enough talk, you will help me get something for my lord." Pettigrew said pointing his wand at Harry, "get up, in front of you is a globe with your name on it, get it and give it to me."

Harry got up slowly, acting far more weary and hurt than he was. He had to get away from this man, a man who was going to kill him he was sure of it. He looked up at the rows of the glowing orbs and saw they all had names by them and one had his name and one Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort. Interesting, this guy was flying from death? That was the name he chose for himself? Harry grabbed the orb and felt Pettigrew right by him and he reacted his training taking over. He turned and with the heel of his hand broke Pettigrew's nose getting the fat man to howl in pain. Harry yanked the wand from Pettigrew's hand and turned and fled. He had no idea where he was going nor how to use the wand but he was going to get as far from Pettigrew as he could.

He ran and ducked through a door into a circular room with lots of doors. Bewildered he looked around and picked a door on random and tried to get through it. He found it locked, the next door was not and he ran through to find himself in a room that was set up like an amphitheater that faced the "stage" with an arch that looked so old and cracked he realized only magic could hold it up. There was a veil that was fluttering but there was no wind here and Harry could hear voices. Entranced he walked down to the dais the arch stood on and he raised the wand in his hand feeling his magic surge down to the wand. He began to chant a spell though he did not know what he was saying, nor would he remember what he did here. As he chanted he raised his wand to seven points on the arch and lit them up.

"Ah so there you are." Came the high cold voice of another wizard, "fitting you would come here Harry."

"Do I know you?" Harry said turning to see a tall very thin wizard clad in black robes, hooded with a snake like face and red eyes. "I don't think I do, you sound familiar though."

"I have waited for so long, I thought you were gone, but imagine my surprise when one of my loyal servants found an article about you in a muggle paper." Voldemort said softly. "How was it that you were able to defeat I the greatest wizard ever when you were just a babe?"

"Easy, I didn't." Harry said, "probably my mum did something, you could ask her, oh yea that is right, you killed her you bastard! Guess you are Lord Voldemort."

"I am, now you have something of mine." Voldemort said holding out his hand, "the prophecy."

"What this thing?" Harry said holding up the glowing orb, "wicked, so this is like a Hologram?"

"Give it to me now Harry." Voldemort said.

"Nah, you go fetch." Harry said throwing the glob through the veil.

For a moment the dark lord and boy stared at each other. Neither spoke or moved but glared at each other, Harry could feel Voldemort trying to get into his mind and he, on instinct put up the equivalent of a brick wall. He nearly gasped in pain as his scar started to hurt but he refused to show any pain. There was a shout and he looked up and saw to his surprise several people watching, probably Voldemort had some of his followers set up this meeting, and Harry nearly snarled in rage. He was clever, very smart and he realized that he had walked into a trap, by trying to escape. Voldemort expected him to overpower Pettigrew and that is what Harry had done, now these people probably were the government of this hidden world and they were here to see him get killed off. Harry turned anger making his green eyes glow and his face became closed and cold.

"Very clever Voldemort." Harry said softly, "so you planned this, let me guess you are going to kill me and take over right?"

"Ah you are far smarter than I would have thought, but I will punish you for destroying my prophecy." Voldemort said.

"No you will not." Harry said calmly refusing to show his fear.

"No?"

"No my name was on it too, and since I got it first it was mine to do with as I chose." Harry said, "so why don't you just bugger off?"

"You dare?" Voldemort hissed, "you will pay _Crucio_!"

The curse hit Harry and the pain ripped through him and he wanted to cry out in pain but he refused. He clenched his jaw shut and bit on his tongue so he would not cry out. He fell to his knees and curled up but still refused to cry out, he would not give this monster that satisfaction. Up above him those watching were appalled that one, Voldemort really was back and that Dumbledore had been speaking the truth and two, that same dark lord was torturing Harry Potter a boy that was supposed to be living in America with his aunt and uncle! Once the curse was let off Harry stood up anger on his face.

"You bastard how dare you!" Harry snarled.

"You dared destroy my prophecy!" Voldemort said. "You will die for this!"

"Leave me the hell alone!" Harry said shoving his hands forward, "just leave me alone!"

With a burst of magical power he shoved the dark lord through the now fully glowing arch and through the veil. He turned to speak but pain around his scar hit him so hard he fell to the floor as his scar actually ripped open. Something dark came out of the scar and headed to the veil, and was joined by what looked like a long line of either dark smoke or some kind of oil. A few of the wizards and witches gathered around the minister of magic fell to the floor and died. Alarms were going off and death eaters around the world were literally dropping dead, the Dementors of Azkaban disappeared off the face of the earth and Harry? He was out cold on the floor not realizing just what he had done and how he had helped change the world for the better.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Yes Harry will be very smart here, though he has issues with trust and rightly so. This is the last we will see of Voldemort, he is dead and gone along with his loyal followers. However Harry's real battles will start with him adjusting to being in the magical world._


	3. Chapter 2: Interrogation and Trials

Chapter Two: Interrogation and Trials:

Harry Potter woke slowly and sat up slowly and saw he was in a small cell. He was not happy at all, first he still had no idea what had happened or where he was in fact. He wondered if someone had slipped him a micky and he had done something bad. He certainly hoped not, he ached and remembered what had happened to him, the man, the strange place he had been and the pain in his head before he blacked out. He reached up to his head and found a bandage there and realized everything had been very real. He saw another bandage covering his right hand and arm and felt the ach of what had to be burns. He looked up as he heard footsteps and saw two men clad in blue robes come to the door of the cell. One opened it and another pointed a wand at him stepping back to let Harry walk from the room.

"What am I being charged with?" Harry asked, "I want a solicitor as well."

"You don't get to tell us what to do." One of the men said, "you have questions to answer."

"Right, so I went down the rabbit hole and ended up in Wonderland." Harry muttered.

"In here." The man said.

Harry was ushered into another room and to a chair. He sat down and straightened his tie and tried to fix his hair but knew that was futile. He looked around the room and did not see the door he had come through and did not see a source of light for the room though it was fairly glowing. He refused to let this get to him and so focused on the table and the wall in front of him and saw a slight disturbance in the wall, probably a hologram of some sort that hid a window behind him. He was not impressed at all and though a bit scared he refused to show it and remembered his breathing lessons from his martial arts training. After a few minutes a short man clad in blue robes with gray hair, brown eyes and face hard as flint took a seat before him a file in front of him.

"We know you are Harry James Potter." The man said.

"Glad to know, I was worried that was not my name." Harry shot back, "you know my name, what is yours?"

"I am Auror Dawlish, that is all you need to know, how did you get into the ministry?" Dawlish asked.

"I don't know sir." Harry said politely getting the flicker of annoyance he was going for by refusing to be cowed by this man, "all I know is I was going for an interview for college and someone had to slip me a micky, I woke up in a room with glowing hologram orbs."

"Glowing what?" Dawlish asked.

"Holograms, they store information and you can activate them with a code or word." Harry said, "you have watched Star Wars right?"

"What is Star Wars?"

"Doctor Who then?" Harry asked getting a very angry look from the man, "right what did I do step into the past or something, do you even know what a movie is?"

"I know what a movie is son, you better start answering my questions."

"You only asked one question sir, by the way what year is it?" Harry asked.

"1996, now answer my questions boy! How did you get into the ministry?"

"Like I said I don't know, I woke up in the room with orbs with this ugly short man over me." Harry said, "he demanded I get an orb, we fought and I ended up facing this other bloke who had red eyes and wanted to kill me. I don't remember anything after that."

"Right, I will be back." Dawlish said.

He got up and left the room frustrated, he knew there was something the boy was hiding but he could not even read the boy's mind. It was as if he were a Occulumens and that could be dangerous. What he planned on doing was borderline legal, what was found out could not be used in court but it had helped free the innocent and cause many a guilty person to confess to a crime. What Dawlish wanted to use was Veritaserum and he went to get some and put it in tea to offer to Harry. He came back with a pot of tea and what looked like an empty cup for Harry, he poured the tea and Harry, not suspecting a thing had a cup of tea. The Veritaserum started to work at once and he felt peaceful and relaxed.

"So what is your full name?" Dawlish asked him.

"Harry James Potter." Harry said.

"Good, working then, what do you know of the magical world?"

"It cannot be real." Harry said, "it is not logical."

"Yet you can do magic can you not?"

"If you mean moving things, lighting up lights and turning to a cat then yes." Harry said.

"What magic did you use in the death chamber?"

"It was a spell my mum invented, she put it in my head for a day like today. I was not to remember it until I faced the veil. My mum was an unspeakable and locked this knowledge in my head in case she died. After I cast it I only could speak of it if I were given Veritaserum. My mum also put one more thing in my mind to tell you, she says you are a bloody wanker."

"I see, your mother was clever with charms." Dawlish said, "one more thing, do you support the dark arts or dark lords?"

"No."

"Who are you loyal to?"

"Her majesty the queen."

"Eh that is enough then, I got all I wanted."

Dawlish left Harry and let the Veritaserum wear off the boy. Harry remained fuming in the room at his treatment and really wanted to punch something but knew that would not be the right thing to do. He had done nothing wrong and now here he was being held as a prisoner! In fact he was led back to the holding cell and left there for the night as if he were nothing more than a common criminal! He really needed to figure out how to get a lawyer if this world allowed such things that is. He hoped they did not just through people in prison without trials or a proper defense.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Deloris Jane Umbridge liked to think of herself as a fair and balanced witch. She was not powerful magically and she knew this, she had to use her brains and wit to get ahead and she had through the years. She was not an attractive woman by any means and she knew it. She was short, squat and had a pale toad-like face, she liked pink and it soothed her and though the bow she wore on her head looked a bit silly it was stiff with protection charms. She was ruthless when she needed to be and did not mind taking those around her down to get ahead.

This last year had been very good for her indeed, she had been sent to Hogwarts to teach and presumably end her career with her inadequate teaching style. She had of course not fallen for that trap, no she had found books for the students to read, used good teaching guides and though she did rule with an iron fist she was fair with the students. Many a student found themselves in detention with Filch for bringing up anything about Voldemort. She had not believed such a monster could be back and she had run the school with a tight fist, she was not cruel about it just matter of fact. Now it was confirmed that Voldemort had been back and now was dead by the hand of one boy believed in America her world was certainly getting very interesting now.

"So you have young Harry Potter here?" Umbridge said to the young Auror on desk duty.

"Yes, he is in a holding cell, you need his file?" The Auror asked.

"No, I have it." Umbridge said, she was determined to have this boy under her wing, she would save him and in turn elevate her career. "Could you have him brought up to my office?"

"Of course madam Umbridge." The Auror replied.

Umbridge headed up to her office and got ready for Harry to be brought to her. She did not have long to wait as the boy was brought in and ushered to a chair and left there. He looked around her office at the rose and pink striped walls, the row of plates with cats on them and the large painting over the fireplace of Alice in Wonderland speaking to the Cheshire cat. On the desk was a large white Persian cat seated on a soft pink pillow, it was looking at Harry with curiosity. Umbridge looked at the young man, he was slender and five and a half feet tall with intense green eyes, raven black hair that could not be tamed, tanned skin and a pale purple lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was clad in a rumbled gray jumper, black slacks, white shirt and green tie that matched his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Potter, I am Deloris Umbridge, the undersecretary to the minister of magic. I must say you have caused quite a stir with coming back as you did." She said.

"Not my choice ma'am, I was kidnapped, I want to go home." Harry said coldly.

"If by home you mean the muggle world I am afraid that is not possible." Umbridge said, "as of now I am the only thing standing between you and Azkaban and I will not allow you to end up there."

"So very kind of you, what is it you want of me?" Harry asked knowing there was a catch, "I don't like this world so far as to what I have seen of it."

"Well I cannot blame you, however there are those who think you are dangerous." Umbridge said, "however I do not, I can help you and I will."

"How?"

"This minister has willingly allowed you to stay free if you stay in this world and get your OWLs and NEWTs." Umbridge said. "He has given you only a until September to get your OWLs, much like Os."

"How can I do that, I know nothing of this world! This is bollocks!" Harry snarled his green eyes glowing.

"There is a way, it's called time compression, very few places are allowed to do time compression, one is Shangri-La, there is a school there, you will spend six real days there, six months time compressed time, it's all I can do for you. You refuse and you go to prison."

"Fine, I see how this works, I will go, but don't expect me to like this world." Harry said, "I'll learn of this magic but the soonest I can leave the better."

"Here is the Portkey to take you to your school, good luck Mr. Potter." Umbridge said.

Harry took the small metal key and felt a tug at his navel, and he was gone in a flash. Hopefully he would come back respecting Umbridge and she would have him as a powerful ally. She knew how to play her cards well, many thought her weak and learned in the end she was anything but. She did not care about Harry as a person but only as what she could get from him. It was a good thing Harry understood that but knew how to survive and thrive even, he had his so called relations to thank for that. In six days real time he would be back and would take his place, like it or not in the magical world of England.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I toyed with the idea of a smarter and seemingly nicer Umbridge. In the books she was over the top cruel but what if she had been more, well, Slytherin? So I made her that way here, she is still dangerous and evil, make no mistake about that, I don't like her at all. Harry is smart enough to know he does not have much of a choice but to do what he must t survive, he is a survivor and has been for all his life here._


	4. Chapter 3: The Lost Years

Chapter Three: The Lost Years:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and former Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards sat in his round office in the headmaster's study at Hogwarts. He was old, well over one hundred years old, he had long silver white hair and beard, a long crooked nose that half moon glasses were perched on, twinkling blue eyes and today he was clad in robes of bright plum trimmed in lime green. Today he had mixed emotions, first he was glad that Tom Riddle was gone, he had caused a lot of trouble, though it seemed young Harry Potter had activated some sort of ancient magic to cause that to happen. Somehow Tom had marked his followers in a way that if he fully died so did they, or maybe it was the veil that Harry had activated that had called payment for a debt.

Seated before him was the legal guardian of Harry Potter, a man who should have had the young boy in his care, not the Dursleys. However with no will from Harry's parents the last living relatives of Harry legally had a right to the boy, Sirius had very nearly won so many years ago to get the boy but the Dursleys had moved and presumably taken the boy to America. Sirius was a contrast to the headmaster, he was tall, but more stocky with long shaggy near black hair and neatly trimmed goatee with gray eyes and a tan. He was clad in a light purple shirt, maroon vest, jeans, dragonskin boots and maroon robes over all.

"So he was here, in England all this time." Sirius said, "how could we not know?"

"He had somehow put a notice-me-not charm on himself." Dumbledore replied.

"One that powerful would make him very powerful!" Sirius said, "I want to see my godson!"

"I know, I would like to have some words with Petunia, but as she is in America well there is nothing I can do."

"Bloody hell, untouchable she is then you mean." Sirius said.

"I am having Harry brought here, Cornelius owes me that favor." Dumbledore said. "Well after Deloris helps him out."

"What do you mean help him?" Sirius asked.

"She had him sent to Shangri-La and their magical school for six days real time, six months compressed time for magical training. She does want him caught up in his studies."

"Tell me why she was not Slytherin again?" Sirius asked, "she just wants to get credit for helping the-boy-who-lived, think we will see her as minister?"

"No she likes to work behind the scenes, but Harry is in good hands, he will come back with magical training under his belt and be able to attend Hogwarts."

"Let me know when he gets here, and I can see him alright?" Sirius said, "I have to see to my children now."

"Of course."

Sirius left and Dumbledore sat back, he was concerned for Harry, clearly he had run away and someone managed to keep himself hidden all these years. He was sure he would have stayed hidden if not for coming to the attention of a muggleborn, or ah yes Pettigrew, he would have kept ties in the muggle world. What concerned the aged headmaster was the fact that many of those who had seen Harry defend himself and send Voldemort through the veil had seen a dark substance come out of the boy's head. That would mean the boy was a Horcrux, or he had been and he might not, even now survive. Merlin he should have just given Harry to Sirius, blood wards and blood family be damned! At least he would have grown up happy, or maybe he had and wanted nothing to do with them now?

"Thinking on how you messed up with the boy?" Phineas said from his portrait, he was said to be the most unpopular headmaster ever, however no-one could deny he had helped Hogwarts come out of dark days and become the great school it was now. "Never should have left him with the likes of muggles."

"I was only trying to protect him, the ancient magic set up blood wards." Dumbledore said.

"He would have been better off in my grandson's house even if he is too soft." Phineas replied. "Well no-one can accuse you of not caring after all. Though I could say I told you so."

"Yes and you would be right." Dumbledore said.

"Now Longbottom will have to step aside and let Harry have the spotlight, he will not like that." Phineas said.

"You have no faith in Neville, he did not want all that was thrust on him, he would rather tend his plants and be with his friends not stand up as a warrior."

It was only too true, Dumbledore remembered as if it were yesterday when Neville came to Hogwarts. His gran thought he was little better than a squib, he was painfully shy and hardly had any magic at all it seemed. He could barely fly, barely cast any spells and was clumsy and awkward. That started to change around Halloween, when Hermione Granger had hid in the girls toilet and the troll got loose in the school. Neville had faced that troll with Ron Weasley and had managed to blind it with a powerful _Lumos_ abet temporarily. Ron had taken the troll down with a well placed _Wingardium Leviosa _and the three had become fast friends, the golden trio as some called them. Neville had slowly got over his shyness, due Dumbledore thought no doubt to the over bearing personality of his gran who raised him after his parents were killed fighting four death eaters, three Lestranges and one Crouch, only Crouch survived that attack.

It was the end of the year that marked Neville as a real fighter, with the help of his friends he had got through the traps set to keep the Philosophers stone safe and had met with Voldemort who had taken possession of Quirrell. It was the first time Neville had to kill anyone and he was shaken up by it. As one who loved plants he kept a rather impressive knife on him and in a struggle he had managed to kill Quirrell and Voldemort was forced to flee. Neville had felt sorry for killing a professor and his anger at Voldemort showed he was not about to go dark. He had not wanted to talk about what had happened, he was very moody at the ending feast when the headmaster awarded points to Gryffindor that gave them the inner-house cup. In hindsight Dumbledore realized that might not have been so very wise.

The next year was terrifying to say the least. The chamber was opened by Halloween and then the petrifaction started, first Mrs. Norris the caretaker's cat, then a ghost and several students. There were calls to shut down the school and then, Lucius Malfoy had come to the school and had Hagrid arrested (though it was Fudge who did the actual arresting) and Dumbledore suspended. It was while Dumbledore was away that both Neville and a young girl by the name of Luna Lovegood were dragged into the chamber by a diary possessed Ginny Weasley. In short Neville did not take kindly to that and had, with the help of Fawkes, the sorting hat and the sword of Godric Gryffindor killed the mighty Basilisk by jumping on its back and plunging the sword into the head of the great beast, he also set an unofficial record as the longest snake rider in history at two minutes. Both Ginny and Luna were grateful to him for saving them and Neville had begged the headmaster to not let it out that it was all Ginny's fault, so the official story was that all three were attacked by a dark wizard who had died in the chamber by Neville's hand.

The next two years were quite, there were no trolls, no dark lords at Hogwarts and no real dangers. In her second year Ginny became the Gryffindor seeker and relished each game she played where she got to thrash Draco who, it turned out was really a good flyer (his father had bought the Slytherin team Nimbus 2001 brooms so Sirius bought the other three teams the same brooms making the playing field even) Neville's third year was also the year that Phineas Charlus Black, Sirius's son managed to make seeker of Ravenclaw after narrowly beating out Cho Chung. However no-one played Quidditch in Neville's fourth year as that was the year of the Triwizard tournament, it was a brilliant success. The champions were Victor Krum from Durmstrang, international Quidditch star and down to earth young man, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts. Cedric won the cup and brought honor to Hufflepuff and things were really looking up.

Then, just like that, things went bad, Crouch escaped from prison, killed his own father and disappeared. A week later Neville was captured and everyone feared the worst, however when he came back spouting tales that Voldemort was back neither the ministry or most of the magical world would believe him. Dumbledore was forced to resign as head of the ICW, pressured out by Cornelius Fudge and he nearly lost his job at Hogwarts. More was to come, the undersecretary to Fudge, one Deloris Umbridge came to teach at Hogwarts as the defense professor. She proved to be far more crafty than any Hufflepuff Dumbledore had ever come across. She could have taught the class badly, been cruel to the students and treated them badly. She did not, she was fair and balanced and was, he had to admit a good teacher. She did give detentions to students who talked about the dark lord being back, and after a week or so scrubbing floors with little more than a toothbrush most students got the message.

Now Voldemort had been seen to be back and Fudge's career was over, but not Umbridge, she had been just smart enough to play both sides of the fence. The students did not hate her, in fact she had pulled off the "I care and only punish you for mentioning Voldemort because I have seen no proof", the rumors of blood quills and the like were just that. When those came out before Christmas she had stated she would go under Veritaserum to prove she would not use such things. Still she was not to be trusted, Dumbledore wished he could be there was something there that just do not allow for trust.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius Black headed back to Grimmauld place with the papers that gave him full custody of Harry Potter, in six days he would see the boy for the first time. He was aware that Harry would not trust him or probably even like him, hell it was clear the boy probably did not even like the magical world as he had done quite well in the muggle world. Sirius knew his godson was very smart and he wished he had looked harder for the boy all those years ago. He stepped into Grimmauld place and hung up his cloak and stood there deep in thought, what if Harry absolutely hated him? He could handle distrust and wariness from the boy but not hate, that would kill him he was sure of it.

"You thinking on the boy then?" Phineas said from the painting that had replaced Sirius's mother nearly as soon as he had moved in, it seemed elf magic worked well in getting her down. "If he is as smart as both you and Albus think then he will not hate you."

"I should have done more, I should have fought harder to see him." Sirius said.

"You could not, the ministry made sure no-one magical could get near the Dursleys within ten miles. After all that was what that Dursley woman wanted."

"Still he was here, in England all this time, how can I explain to him that I did try?" Sirius asked.

"Show him the truth, it is all you can do." Phineas replied.

Growing up Sirius had spoken quite a bit to the portrait of his so many great grandfather. Phineas Nigellus Black was a strict but good wizard in life. He had run Hogwarts like a military camp, he was fair, brutally so and had not let the students or professors under him slack off in anyway. Many said he was the most unpopular headmaster Hogwarts ever had, this simply was not true, that was said as a joke, he was, in fact well loved for what he had done to make Hogwarts the school it was. His punishments were harsh but no harsher than those of his day and he was the first headmaster to use the points system as a main form of punishment rather than the cane.

He was not liked by Orion or Wallburga Black as to them he was "weak" not strong like they were. This was why his portrait was put away in the guest bedroom of Black manor and Sirius would sneak off to speak to grandfather Phineas who told him tales of the greatness of days gone by. When he had gone to Hogwarts Phineas had come to visit him in Gryffindor tower and told him he was proud of him even though Sirius swore he had tried his best to get to Slytherin. Phineas had helped him realize it was not the house you ended up in at Hogwarts that made you but what you did with your life. It was why now he stood in the entry hall of Black manor in a new gold frame with curtains in green and silver framing the portrait. He had been the only thing besides Sirius's friends that kept him from killing himself on many occasions when his own "dear" parents went too far with their punishments.

"I wish I knew what caused him to run away." Sirius said sighing, "what did Petunia do to him to get him to want to run away?"

"You sure it was here, what of her muggle husband?" Phineas asked.

"Vernon?" Sirius snorted, "no, she had him by the balls, never seen a more whipped man ever in my life. She ruled that house not him, and if any harm was done to Harry it would be her not him."

"Well I am sure you will do everything you can to show Harry he is wanted and needed." Phineas said.

Sirius nodded and went to the library where he knew his children were at. He saw both dark haired children bent over their books studying. Though summer had just started they loved to study and learn and he supposed that was why Phineas and Fiona were both in Ravenclaw. Sirius had married straight out of Hogwarts, he had not been officially disowned at this point and grandfather Phineas had been helpful in stating if he wed and had an heir as the eldest son he could not be disowned. So he had wed Mary MacDonald and soon after in the spring of 79 he had twins, Phineas Charlus Black and Fiona Harriett Black.

When James and Lily were killed Sirius was there quickly and he had been the one to call the Aurors. He was too distraught to do much of anything and he meekly gave Harry over to Hagrid and set his sight on revenge over Peter. The Aurors had come before he could go anywhere and arrested him, it was two weeks before Dumbledore could get to him and by that time Sirius was in horrible shape. The Aurors who had interrogated him had beaten him so badly both his legs were broken as were several ribs. He very nearly died before he got his trial and demanded Veritaserum so he could tell the truth. When it came out that Pettigrew not Sirius was the secret keeper an arrest warrant went out for him but he was long gone. It was then Sirius started the legal battle to get his godson from his aunt and uncle, but the ministry fought him every step of the way. When Petunia and Vernon moved to America he had given up, he believed his godson was no longer in England. To find he had been shocked him and he wondered what kind of life the young man had had. He could only wait and see if his godson would even accept him after all this time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Just a chapter to fill everyone in on what happened in the years Harry was not at Hogwarts. Neville stepped into the role Harry would have had and he became stronger at a younger age. Sirius married before James and had two children and the only family member he gets along with is a painting. He is hoping Harry will accept him and really he does deserve a chance as he did not know where Harry was._


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting Harry

Chapter Four: Meeting Harry:

Harry tugged his cloak closer around him and made sure his hood was in place so none could see who it was under the hood. He looked around Diagon Alley before he headed towards Gringotts fully aware of the Aurors "secretly" watching him. It angered him that they did not trust his word, he had said he would stay in this world two real time years and he would keep to that. Besides he wanted to finish his magical education, it could come in handy in the future. Today he was going to see what he had inherited from his parents, he was not expecting much but then again he had never been in such a world before. He would meet Sirius Black here as well, his guardian or keeper now it seemed. Harry could take care of himself, though he had lived in a foster home for years he was street smart and could live on his own quite nicely.

He entered the bank and looked around for the man who was to take him in for the next two years and saw he was standing talking to a rather fierce looking goblin clad in what looked like a suit straight out of Charles Dickens' it was a brown suit trimmed in gold and with a gold waste coat. His boots were highly polished, Harry looked over at Sirius who was clad in expensive robes and he felt out of place in his simple navy robes and brown cloak. He walked up and removed the hood of his cloak and Sirius got a good look at his godson for the first time. Harry was five and a half feet tall, his black hair was the same as his father's in that it stuck out all over the place. Yet his face and eyes were his mother's and he was built more along the line of his mother as well. Sirius wanted to walk up and hug him but he knew Harry probably would not like that.

"Hello Harry." Sirius said smiling warmly at Harry, "I am Sirius Black, your godfather."

"Hello sir, Harry Potter." Harry said taking the hand offered him.

"This is Griphook, he takes care of both the Black and Potter estates." Sirius said.

"Hello sir." Harry said to the goblin, "pleased to meet you sir."

"And you Mr. Potter." Griphook said doing his best not to show his shock at how polite Harry was, most humans even now were not this polite, not like Mr. Black for instance. "Come this way, if you will."

Harry followed him to a well appointed office, it was scaled for the goblin before him who was only four feet tall. A handsome mahogany desk with a computer of all things stood in the center of the room. There was a black marble fireplace with a world map with lots of dots in red and blue on it, and books lined one wall completely from floor to ceiling. Griphook took a seat in a modern office chair done in leather and steel and ushered the two humans to two comfortable wingback chairs before his desk. Harry had expected the goblins to be as backwards as what most of the magical world was, but to see they had computers and modern office furniture and were more in line with the new world, Australia, New Zealand and the Asian nations of China, Japan and India magical societies.

"I will need to see your hand." Griphook said taking out what looked like a pen, "I just need a drop or two of blood."

"Okay." Harry said holding out his hand and letting Griphook press the device against his thumb, he felt a small prick and Griphook squeezed his thumb to get a few drops of blood onto a piece of parchment. "Now will that do sir?"

"See if you are Harry Potter," Griphook said taking the parchment and watching as it was filled with writing, "can't get this out of a computer as fast, muggles are catching up with you wizards, soon they will be able to trace their lines as we do, but not as good, not yet."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, he was an inquisitive youth and had a bright mind, "you mean like mapping the human genome?"

"Yes, that and other things, you know of DNA then?" Griphook asked.

"Yes sir, DNA, RNA the whole lot." Harry said his green eyes lighting up, "sir if I may ask do goblins work on diseases, I mean do you have doctors and healers?"

"Yes, we have illnesses and such just like you humans." Griphook said. "why?"

"I lost a friend to cancer sir, I want to become a doctor, to destroy cancer. Learning of the magical world, well that opens up new ways to help those suffering this appalling disease." Harry replied.

"So you would work with goblins, you impress me young human." Griphook said, "not afraid of us eating you or stealing your children for sacrifices?"

"No sir, that is propaganda, I know that much, you are no more ruthless than humans are sir." Harry replied.

"Right you are, now take a look at this."

Harry took the parchment and read it surprised he was well off, he was not really very wealthy, not enough to fund much of anything but he would have a modest stipend for the rest of his life. He saw he had one home in a small town called Godric's Hallow, it was listed as a cottage and was in ruins at this time, he would go to it later and see what was left. He had a vault with a modest amount of gold and he had stocks in both the magical and muggle world that made him some money. He saw he had been rewarded for the death of Voldemort, a full 500,000 galleons and he frowned, he had killed him true but he had not meant to. He had half a mind to donate that sum but realized he might need it later. He saw a section that showed his magical gifts, he was not keen on this getting out to the ministry at all as who knew what they would do with that sort of information. It showed he was a natural Occulumens and that until two weeks ago real time his magic had been bound by a dark curse that was now gone.

"You will not show this to the ministry will you?" Harry asked.

"No sir, "we don't answer to your human ministry, not fully." Griphook said, "we answer to the Queen."

"Oh you have a queen?" Harry asked.

"Same one as you Mr. Potter," Griphook said grinning, "I may be goblin but I am a subject of England, we became that after the last time you wizards attacked us."

"Smart thing that." Sirius said, "I am afraid our ministry has been less than kind to non-humans."

"Yes they have, your support has gone a long way Mr. Black." Griphook said reaching into a drawer taking out a golden key, "this Mr. Potter is the key to your vault."

"Thank you sir!" Harry said.

"Do you need to go down at this time?" Griphook asked.

"If you want to you can, but I would like to spoil you a bit Harry." Sirius said, "I know I never got to take care of you but if I could now. I mean I tried to get custody of you…"

"I know, I saw the reports from the ministry, they tried to keep them from me but a little bug make sure I got what I needed." Harry said. "I would like to see my vault now please."

He followed Griphook out putting the hood of his cloak back up and got on the cart that took him down to his vault. He could not help himself and he whooped in joy along with Sirius as both found this fun. They came to Harry's vault and Harry unlocked the door and once the air was cleared he went in and saw piles of gold, silver and bronze. He filled his money bag with gold and walked back out the door closing behind him. The ride back to the top was just as fun and Harry saw his godfather was a fun man and he hated the ministry for keeping him from this man. Harry was a good judge of character, a trait that carried over from his cat form as cats are very well known for their ability for judging character. Harry knew Sirius was good and he did not mind being with him, it was Hogwarts he was dreading but not his time with Sirius.

"So where to now cub?" Sirius said to Harry as they walked from the bank hoods up on their cloaks (he wanted to call him pup but when he found his godson was a cat Animagmus he changed it to cub) "you need anything? We can go clothes shopping, if I take you then Mary, she is my wife will not, I love her but you do not want to be tortured by that."

"Well alright, I do need some new things." Harry said.

"Good, muggle or magical first?" Sirius asked.

"Well magical, I guess I need a good set of dress robes, and my school robes too." Harry said.

He had a grand time the rest if the day with Sirius, he found he liked the man and he had a great sense of humor. It was clear he cared about Harry so very much and loved the time he had with him. They got their clothes shopping done in record time, Harry was pleased that Sirius had good taste in muggle clothes as he liked a more rough casual style and Sirius seemed to lean the same way. Soon he had three pairs of new dark denim jeans, quite a few band tee-shirts, Metallica, Iron Maiden, ACD and the like. He got two new hoodies, one in black with a skull on the front and one in blue. In the magical world he was measured for new heavy buckled dragonskin boots, his in black as these seemed to be a main fashion among the younger witches and wizards. Finally they were done shopping and it was time to take Harry home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mary Black nee MacDonald looked around the dining room hoping everything was in place, she wanted this to be perfect for Harry as she wanted to show he was wanted here. Phin came into the room grinning his gray eyes gleaming in amusement, his sister was already there helping their mother. Both teens were tall and stocky like their father with Fiona a curvy busty girl clad modestly in a long blue gown that covered her ample bust. Mary wore her light brown hair up and she was clad in a gown of red. Phin was clad in jeans, heavy buckled brown dragon skin boots, a yellow shirt and purple vest and over this he had put on his dress robes. With a flick of her wand his mother had buttoned his robes and he pouted getting her to swat him playfully.

"You need to set a good example, you are the heir to the Black house." Mary said.

"Yes mum I know, but it's just Harry, he does not expect all this formality." Phin groused.

"Well it is tradition and there are some good traditions to keep up."Mary said, "I just hope Harry likes lamb."

"I am sure he does mum, if not I can eat it all." Phin said grinning at her.

"Phin do you want me to turn you into a jar of pickles?" Mary threatened her son getting right in his face.

"No ma'am, I will behave." Phin said.

"Good," then at the sound of the door opening, "oh they are here!"

Mary walked from the dining room and saw Harry enter the house first. He was too thin she decided, she would see to getting some meat on his bones that was for sure. He was not as tall as Phin, but he was as tall as Fiona and he looked so like his mother, all but his unruly black hair that was just like his fathers. Everything about him was his mother, the way he walked, his eyes and the shape of his jaw, if he wore glasses then he would look like his father but without them he was so much more like Lily. Sirius entered and called for Kreacher and had the aged elf, clad like all the Black elves in a uniform (not clothes) of a black tunic, hose belt, soft shoes and cap with the Black crest on the front of the tunic. He bowed and with a snap Harry's things were sent up to his room. Mary walked up to him and smiled at him glad to finally have this boy in her house.

"Hello Harry, I have waited so long to meet you." Mary said, "I am Mary Black."

"Harry Potter ma'am, pleased to meet you." Harry said offering his hand.

"None of that Harry, we are family." Mary said taking him in a hug then taking a good look at him, "Merlin you are a copy of your mother you are, all but your hair."

"Yea Sirius said I should stop sticking my fingers in a light socket." Harry said grinning, "I know he was teasing."

"Er hello I am Phineas Charlus Black, heir to the most noble and ancient house of Black," Phin said walking up and taking Harry's hand.

"Harry James Potter, head of the most ancient and noble house of Potter, pleased to meet you." Harry said as formally as he could then he grinned, "you don't have to be so formal with me."

"See mum I told you!" Phin said getting glares from his mother.

"Fiona Harriet Black, you sure do look like pictures I have seen of your mum." Fiona said, "all but your hair, dad is right, you really should keep your fingers out of the light sockets."

Harry grinned and laughed, he did not mind this good natured teasing, after all it was meant in fun. He followed the family to the dining room and took a seat. Sirius said grace, something Harry was not fully used to then he rang a bell and the meal was served. They had lobster bisque for soup, then leg of lamb with new potatoes drizzled with olive oil and dill and fresh beans. They had treacle tart with real whipped cream for dessert and with dinner the teens had Coke ™ and one glass of weak wine, the adults had full red wine with their dinner. Once dinner was done Harry was shown to his room on the second level across from the library and he liked it at once.

"Well here is your room, I was not sure what colors you liked, as magic is allowed on magical properties for those under seventeen well I thought you might like to set up the colors you want." Mary said.

"Wicked." Harry said grinning as he took in the room, "any colors?"

"Yes, whatever you would like." Mary said.

"You did learn color changing spells while you were studying right Harry?" Sirius said.

"Yes, they were fun." Harry said grinning.

"Alright we will let you get settled in then." Mary said.

They left and Harry looked around the room grinning at the size of it. Across from the door was a fireplace, the large bed was on the wall with the door in it, it was a four poster bed with velvet curtains around it that matched those on the window. Over the bed was a large bedspread with a large red dragon on it, Harry grinned, that would stay as he loved dragons very much. He set to work and soon he had black curtains with light blue walls, he left the floor and fireplace alone and turned the tie backs the same like blue as the walls with a red, green and gold paisley pattern he found in a book, scanned with his wand and transferred to the tiebacks, he put a large Union Jack over the fireplace and a photo of his parents he was given by Sirius on his desk. Once done he unpacked and put his things away, he had just finished when Sirius came back and was impressed by what he saw.

"Great use of colors Harry." Sirius said.

"Thank you for letting me do this." Harry said, "thank you for all you have done for me."

"Well you are family and this is what family, true family does." Sirius said.

"My aunt did not seem to think so." Harry said bitterly, "she said I was a waste of space."

"Well she was wrong, you are a good person Harry, never doubt that." Sirius said, "now there is one more thing I need to let you know…"

"Let me guess it has to do with one Severus Snape?" Harry said smiling at the look he got from Sirius, "well I may have spent six months catching up and getting my OWLs but I did catch a lot of news. Something about you taking out a full page apology in the paper after professor Snape was found to be a spy for the Queen or something like that?"

"Yea, well he is living here for now, he is quite unwell still but well I am not sure how he will take seeing you. He can be a bit, well abrasive." Sirius said.

"I understand, I know I have lots of things to do still, mainly letters to write for the subjects I want to take at Hogwarts explaining why I deserve to be in that professor's class." Harry said yawning, "I am tired, catch you in the morning?"

"Sure Harry." Sirius said.

He left Harry and Harry got ready for bed. He had learned so much in the six months he was in Shangri-La, not only did he learn about magic but he had spent a lot of time with a mind healer as well. He needed it as he still suffered from what his aunt had put him through, he still was not very trusting but he knew Sirius was truthful in what he told him and that he really did care about him. He got into bed and fell asleep and actually slept very well that night finally he realized he really truly was home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Harry here is very smart, and he does not trust at all very well, except for Sirius. There is a bond there and Harry knows the Black family cares about him. He will not turn very trusting of anyone else, he just cannot afford to do that and he knows it. He did not just spend all his time studying, he made sure to read up on the Wizarding world and all the news he needed to know. He knows just what the Wizarding world thinks of him and he is more than prepared to deal with those who will try to take advantage of him._


	6. Chapter 5: Settling In

Chapter Five: Settling In:

Two days after Harry had meet Sirius and come to Grimmauld place he had finished his letters and was waiting to get his OWL results. He walked down from his room after his morning shower and entered the dining room to find Severus Snape there for the first time since he had come here. The man was taller than Harry would have thought, his long hair hung about his gaunt face in curtains dominated by his hooked nose and black eyes. He was clad in black robes that did not hide the fact he was missing his left arm just below the elbow. He was already eating when Harry took a seat and Severus looked up at Harry and took the boy in quietly. Harry nodded to the man who went back to eating his breakfast and Harry helped himself to porridge, sugar and cream. He took some toast and added jam to it and began to eat.

Severus did not speak and Harry did not press him, he knew that Severus would talk to him if he wanted to, he would not press him. The rest of the family started to filter in and once Harry finished his breakfast he headed to the library. It was an interesting room, the front was part study part library with an opening in the wall to the two story main part of the library. Harry took a seat and looked over his letters again looking up when he saw two identical red foxes come into the room. He had his wand out as they came up to him and he was on his feet with a shield up as they turned into two young men that were identical from their flaming red hair to their brown eyes and nearly every freckle. They were clad in jeans, green dragonskin boots, lime green vests and purple shirts.

"Gentlemen what can I do for you?" Harry asked, "besides hex you where you stand for sneaking up on me?"

"We are sorry, really we are. I am Fred Weasley." The twin on the right said.

"George Weasley at your service." The other twin said.

"Fred and George Weasley, owners of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes?" Harry asked lowing his shield and wand.

"Yes, we were here to see a business partner, he has been ill and we wanted to cheer him up." Fred said.

"We heard you were here and well your reputation precedes you." George said.

"What reputation." Harry said his green eyes going hard, if these two were going to try and toady up to him they had another thing coming "that of the Vanquisher of Voldemort? The-boy-who-lived?"

"No, much better than that, everyone who matters knows your mum saved you both times." Fred said.

"Right, what we are talking about is much better, you are the son of a Marauder!" George said grinning.

"As in Prongs, and Sirius is Padfoot with Remus being Moony!" Fred replied.

"Way cooler, after all you didn't do anything to stop Voldemort." George replied.

These words calmed Harry, finally someone else who got it, got who he was and what he had done. It was all due to his mother and her intelligence and her sacrifice that first saved his life as a babe then allowed him to chant the spell that got rid of Voldemort. For these two to mention that made him happy and he felt they just might make good friends in the end. He knew about the Marauders of course from Sirius and how they had become Animagmus to help out another friend, Remus Lupin who ironically was a werewolf and who had come into the room at that time. He was around Harry's height, with tawny hair going gray, blue eyes and he was clad in jeans, a button up shirt and brown cardigan. He looked from the Weasley twins to Harry and smiled, Harry had not hexed the twins so that proved they had at least not upset him.

"So I see you have met and the house is still standing, which means you did not annoy Harry." Remus said.

"We would never." Fred said.

"Agreed, we want to be friends if Harry will have us." George said.

"Well I could do worse." Harry said realizing these two really were alright and really did want to be friends with him. "Sure I may be mad but why not?"

"Would you hex us if we asked for a group hug?" Fred asked.

"Yes I would." Harry said.

"Right then, group hug!" George said.

The look on Harry's face was priceless, he knew the twins would not hurt him but he was not going to let them get away with this. He had his wand out and he turned on the twins and started to battle them, he was very powerful and had learned more than just what was on the school list. The twins were awed by what Harry was able to do and soon he was chasing them through the house hexing them with all kinds of fun (and not dangerous) spells. He was acting very much like the teen boy he was and it was good for him, Sirius walked out of the family room to get hit with a spell from Harry and with a roar he joined the prank battle with Remus on his side. Harry sided with the twins and the battle ended up in the entry hall with spells flying around. It was at this time that the tall stately form of Minerva McGonagall stepped into the house. She was clad in a long high necked green gown that matched her eyes, her dark hair was tied back in a bun and she had square glasses on her nose.

"Really Mr. Black you should set the example not act like a child yourself!" McGonagall said.

"I completely agree." Phineas said from his frame, "really the head of this house should be…"

"Stuffy like you gramps?" Sirius said grinning at Phineas.

"I will give you stuffy, where is Mary!" Phineas said making to leave his frame.

"No, don't you know she will kill me!" Sirius said looking a bit fearful he cast a finite at everyone turning them back to their normal looks. "So Minnie what brings you here?"

"I told you not to call me that Mr. Black!" McGonagall snapped at him, "I came to see Mr. Potter, to see if he has any questions about Hogwarts."

"Let me guess as you are the head of house Gryffindor the headmaster in his infinite wisdom sent you, dear lady to convince me of the wonders of Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Actually I decided to come on my own, I wanted to meet you but not to convince you of one house over the other…"

"Fie! Woman you are full Gryffindor and would want this boy as a feather in your cap!" Phineas said.

"At one time that would have been true." McGonagall said, "however after seeing how Harry has done in the muggle world and how horribly the ministry treated him I am inclined to say for him to, to shock the Wizarding world."

"Minerva you surprise me." Sirius said, "then again you knew about our furry brother here in when we were in school." Giving Remus a brotherly hug. "Or you know I have an idea…"

"I could create a new house the house of Pink Bunnies?" Harry said getting Sirius to think then give him a hug getting Harry to say "you want me to hex you?"

"No, not really." Sirius said.

"Alright, well I will speak with professor McGonagall." Harry said.

Harry walked into the parlor and once seated with McGonagall he called for tea. He knew McGonagall was not joking about him shocking people. He knew she had been close to his parents and only wanted what was the best for him as she did care and he knew that. She was not trying to get on his good side, he could see that and see that she wanted what was best for him. He could not say that about most of the Wizarding world, but he now had a few allies on his side he just hoped that he could find more too that really cared about him for him and not for what his mother had rightly done. He still did not trust McGonagall and time would only tell if he ever would, yet he was willing to give her a chance to prove herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day found Harry back in the library reading Stephen Hawking's _A Brief History of Time_ sitting cross-legged on the soft navy couch. He looked up as an owl flew through the window into the room and landed on the coffee table and stuck out its leg. Harry took the letter off its leg, gave it an owl treat and pet it a bit before it flew off. He opened up the letter and grinned, it was his OWL results and he liked the grades he got, not bad for only six months of studying. He read them slowly taking in each grade that he had worried over.

Astrology E

Arithmancy O

Ancient Runes E

Care of Magical Creatures O

Charms E

History of Magic O

Herbology O

Magical Defense O+

Muggle Studies O

Potions O

Transfiguration O

It was while Harry was going over his grades Severus entered the library. He saw Harry and thought to leave, he was not sure he was ready to speak to the boy, he had not really looked at him before and now he did. He stared at Harry, without glasses he looked so like his mother it was almost as if she were sitting there, all but the hair, that was all his father's. Severus saw the parchment was the same used for grades given out and curiosity overcame him and he took a seat watching the boy. Rumors had it that Harry Potter was very smart, had he shown that in the accelerated learning he had done?

"How did you do?" Severus asked.

"Hmm?" Harry said looking up and Severus got a good look at eyes he never thought he would see again, "oh well I did alright, would you like to see sir?"

"I would thank you." Severus said holding out his remaining hand to take the parchment.

While he looked it over Harry took in the man before him, Severus still looked sick and probably was. He was very thin and his robes were loose on him. Harry knew the man had been tortured and maimed before he was rescued because he had been captured by Pettigrew and used to get a prophecy, a prophecy that had been self fulfilling. Voldemort and all of his followers were dead, only Severus survived and that was only because his left arm had been cut off. He had spent a few days in the Hogwarts infirmary and then Sirius had taken out a full page article of apology, Severus had sent an envelope with several hexes to Sirius and Sirius showed up at Hogwarts with chocolate and an offer to let Severus stay at his home. The rest was history and here he was, that was all Harry knew and of either man wanted him to know more they would tell him.

"These grades are very good Mr. Potter." Severus said handing the parchment back, "you are smart, like your parents."

"Thank you sir, I didn't have much to do growing up, studying was my refuge, first from my aunt, I taught myself how to read and would sneak books into my room and read when she locked me in." Harry said, "I ran away, ended up in Birmingham and then Pettigrew kidnapped me and here I am."

"Yes you are, so you planning on staying?" Severus asked curiosity about this boy overcoming who his father had been.

"I don't know, I mean I like Sirius and all but well I am not sure I really will fit in." Harry said truthfully, "I know this world does not see me for me and could turn on me in a heartbeat and will. I am famous for things I never did and I hate that."

"I don't blame you." Severus said, "a bit of advice, don't cut Sirius out of your life, he could not take that."

"Oh I would never do that sir! He is brilliant and a good man, but well so far though magic is great and all, this world is so backwards and hostile sir."

Harry was usually not open with people at all, he had not even told Sirius all his thoughts. Yet there was something about this man, maybe it was what the portrait of Phineas Black had told him about the man. That Severus was good friends with his mother and he had been a spy at great personal cost in this last war against Voldemort. Phineas had not told him everything, maybe he could not, Harry did not know. What he did know was that Severus was not Voldemort's man or even Dumbledore's, he was, surprisingly the queen's man and had started out spying for her against Voldemort then somehow he became involved with Dumbledore, a man that Harry did not even now trust in anyway.

"I wish I could be there for you, the mutt will be though." Severus said.

"You still going to America Severus?" Sirius said walking into the room, "you know I vouch for you fully."

"Yes I am aware of that, you are not like you were in school." Severus said, "I am grateful for that."

"So am I, I was horrible to you and I had no right to treat you and other Slytherins as bad as I did." Sirius said, "where will you go?"

"I have a job, Rosewood Industrial Potions has hired me and would have paid for my arm, that you did not have to do." Severus said.

"It was, all of it, taking care of you, getting you a new arm, I owe you and know it." Sirius said, "I still don't like you, too greasy for my liking."

"And you are too much of a mangy ill mannered mutt." Severus said a smirk at his lips.

Too much had happened with these two men being on the same side for them to stay enemies. In fact Harry knew they were friends and respected each other. He would miss seeing Severus in school but knew he had a right to a new life, if he were the man he would leave too as soon as he could. Severus may have worked for the queen to rid England of Voldemort but England held nothing for him now, he wanted to start over and would in America. Well, Harry thought he would leave as soon as his two years was up, he was more determined to do so than before. Though he would always keep close with Sirius as he really deserved that after all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_There will not be much more said about Severus Snape, for this story he is leaving for the States, Harry will get letters from him as Severus has started to see him for him. Harry is very smart here but is not a superpower of a wizard. Someone did ask about the curse and if Umbridge placed one on him, she did not, that was the curse from the Horcrux in his scar. I hope that helps._


	7. Chapter 6: The Train and Sorting

Chapter Six: The Train and Sorting:

Harry mentally sighed and tugged the strap of his satchel closer to him and the hood of his cloak over his face. He really hated crowds and hoped that he could get on the train without anyone bothering him. He was in luck as Fiona had taken up talking to the reporters while Phin got him on the train. Fiona was a natural at public speaking and what with her assets as she called them (getting Harry to blush when he realized what she meant) the reporters were more than happy to speak to her. She spoke of a humble, quite but friendly Harry who loved to study and wished to just study and learn and get his NEWTs. When asked why Harry did not come and talk to them Fiona had an answer for that, she, in fact was brilliant.

Phin ushered him into the compartment he shared with his friends from several years, mostly Ravenclaw here. One was Luna Lovegood, a strange but bright girl who's father owned the _Quibbler_, a weekly magazine that had taken a turn for the better when one Molly Weasley took over as editor. Next to her was Blaise Zabini, a tall quite black boy who was in Slytherin, Fiona came into the room with a tall stocky boy with short light brown hair and green eyes clad in Hufflepuff robes. Harry knew him to be Fiona's boyfriend Herbert Fleet, who she had been going on about for quite some time that summer. Harry had met him once or twice and found him nice enough and he did not fawn all over Harry as the "boy who lived", he was just Harry to him. The train lurched forward and the station soon was out of sight as they were on their way to Hogwarts.

"So what house do you think you want to be in?" Blaise asked at once.

"Harry has his own house." Phin said with a smirk, "he calls it the house of Potter."

"That I do, the colors are royal purple and gold." Harry said grinning.

"And here I was hoping he would not get a swelled head." Fiona said, "seems it is too late for that. Harry this is Blaise Zabini, a royal pain in the arse, great friend and the most loyal Slytherin I know, besides professor Snape that is."

"Pleased to meet you, your mother was a brilliant woman to do what she did and so are you." Blaise said taking his hand, "I owe your family so much."

"Thank you, but well I did nothing, after all I was kidnapped and all." Harry said.

"Well not your fault, your mum knew you would deliver and you did." Blaise replied.

Harry realized he had one more person on his side, many people he had met had congratulated him completely forgetting what his mother had done. He hated the titles given him and even the "fit" as Sirius put it he had in the one and only interview he had given still had people annoying him with the stupid titles. He looked up as the door to the compartment opened and at once he had his wand in his hand thankful for his wrist holder. Standing in the doorway was the pale white blond haired, gray eyed new head of house Malfoy Draco Malfoy. Harry knew his parents had been death eaters and had died in the ritual in the chamber. He was hoping the boy was not here for a fight as he really did not want to hospitalize anyone before he got to Hogwarts.

"So, you are Harry Potter, head of house Potter then." Draco said.

"Yes and I know you of course, Draco Malfoy, head of house Malfoy." Harry said, "what can I do for you?"

"He can step back and keep his hands where I can see them is what." Someone said coldly behind Draco.

"Ah Weasley, just talking to him." Draco said hands up and clearly empty, "I was not going to do anything."

Ron Weasley stepped into view and Harry got a good look at the hero of the battle of Lovegood Lagoon. This last Christmas when there was a mass escape from Hogwarts the week before the Carrow brother and sister set an attack on the Lovegood house, probably to get back at Xeno Lovegood for putting them away. Ron had been there and had fought bravely but he had been overcome when he lost his lower left leg, the use of his left arm. His wand had been snapped before him by a vindictive Amicus Carrow while his sister blasted his left eye from his head. She had been going for the other when Luna killed her by blasting a large piece of what was left of her house at her then she called on the heavens and fried Amicus before he could hurt Ron anymore.

Now the young man stood here, patch over where his left eye should be, his remaining blue eye was cold with fury standing with help of a very advanced new lower limb and with a complicated braced that allowed him to use his left arm. He had a staff in that arm and his wand right at Draco's throat, his face was pale and his many freckles stood out and his flaming red hair once short now hung to his shoulders and he had it tied back. He was clad in new school robes and a black battle cloak over them with new black dragonskin boots on his feet. Draco dared not move as he realized his life was forfeit if he did. Ron was very dangerous and it was clear he was a warrior one did not wish to mess with and Harry was impressed by him. Here was a real hero, one who had nearly died in defending his friends from evil.

"Sir what would you like me to do with him?" Ron asked.

"Who is he talking to?" Harry asked Phin.

"You Harry." Phin said.

"Um well let him explain himself." Harry said, "and you do not have to call me sir."

"Explain yourself Malfoy."

"I came to say thank you." Draco said, "you saved my life."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"If not for what happened in the ministry then I would have been forced to join the dark lord and would have been dead in a few months." Draco said, "I did not want that."

"You said your piece, thank you." Harry said, "I would like to be with my friends now."

"Of course, later than Mr. Potter."

He left and Phin put up charms to keep others from coming into the compartment. Harry took this time to review the professors and classes he would be taking. He was glad that Sirius would be here, he had taken the Defense job, no doubt in reaction to Umbridge taking the History of Magic post, no doubt to watch Harry. Harry trusted her about as much as he did his aunt, which was to say not at all. He knew she wanted him to slip up, to "go dark" or in other words evil, something Harry would not do. He would not betray those he cared about, besides he knew true evil, had lived with it for four years of early life, why would he turn to it when he knew how it hurt?

"So I what classes are you continuing on with Harry?" Blaise asked as classes were one way to bridge a gap and become friends.

"Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense, History, Arithmancy, Runes, Herbology, should keep me busy." Harry replied, "what about you?"

"Same, but no Runes and I am thinking of ditching History, with Umbridge teaching, really do not like that woman." Blaise said.

"I agree, but she does teach well, she is just so close to the government." Fiona said, "we don't need that in Hogwarts."

Harry agreed with her and curled up near the window and promptly went to sleep, he knew that Phin and Fiona would protect him and he was safe here. He had not slept well the night before and a brief nap would do him good. He woke up after an hour or so and joined the others in a game of exploding Snap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Harry tugged his cloak around him against the cool evening and looked up at the castle as the carriage came to a stop. He was impressed, the castle was ancient though he could tell it was well built and would last for centuries more. He would explore it later in his Animagmus form (something he was grateful was kept private for the time being) and see the whole school. He walked from the carriage stopping to look at the Thestrals as they waited for the students to depart. He followed the students into the school and was ushered into the same small hall all the first years were waiting. He looked down at the small children who looked up at him in fear, he kept his face emotionless but he was amused these tiny children could be afraid of him.

He listened to professor McGonagall gave her speech to the first years and him then led them into the hall. He held back letting the small first years go ahead, he saw a worn and very old leather hat seated on a stool and realized this was what did the sorting. He listened to the song it sang and watched as the hat sorted the first years first. He was not looking forward to his sorting and he did not like everyone staring at him as they were. He felt like some sort of animal in a zoo and it was a feeling he did not like. Finally the forty or so first years were sorted and he was called up to be sorted. He took a seat on the small stool and the hat was put on his head and he was not surprised at all when it spoke to him.

"_Ah Harry Potter_," a small voice said in his head, "_I expected you much earlier_."

"_Well, I am here now, let's get this over please, I am hungry_." Harry replied in thought.

"_Cheeky aren't we? Hmm, let's see, you are brave yes, but you do not want the fame given you, such a mind, a well ordered mind at that_."

"_Thank you_."

"_You_ _are welcome, let's see that leaves one house for you let it be RAVENCLAW_!" This last was shouted to the hall.

Harry took the hat off, put it on the stool and walked to the Ravenclaw table and took a seat next to Phin, Fiona was down by the prefects as she was a seventh year prefect this year but Phin was not. Harry was really hungry and looking forward to the feast, he listened to the headmaster's speech and was glad he was not included in it and when done he turned to all the food that had appeared on the platters before him. He took a lot of everything he liked and loaded his plate. He ate quickly but neatly enjoying the mostly meat affair, he was not sure if it was due to his Animagmus form or just the way he was but he craved meat more than most other forms of food. He did make sure to add vegetables and some potatoes but the rest, he had piled his plate with roast beef, chicken, pork and sausage. He had piece of trestle tart with lots of whipped cream on it and called it good for the feast.

Harry listened to the speech Dumbledore gave before he headed up with the other students of the Ravenclaw house to the tower that housed their common rooms and the dorms. He smirked at the riddle (the answer was Spider) and looked around the large common room and felt at home. The floor had a large blue rug on it and books lined the walls, he could see not all were magic and was pleased to see a small selection of muggle books. He liked the statue of Rowena and the soft couches and chairs scattered around the room. He walked up the stairs to the sixth year dorm room and took a breath and went in. The boys there wisely gave him his space, it seemed they knew he was a private person and did not bother him. He found his four poster bed with blue curtains and bedclothes, he hung up his dream catcher, a gift from his down dead friend, his best friend who had died of cancer. He went to sleep that night and had a dreamless sleep that night.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I wanted Ron to have a good part in this story, as he has made a name for himself he is a more confident young man. He has his own friends and will speak with Harry now and again but not be a close friend. Draco really will not matter much as he knows to keep away from Harry. As for where Harry was sorted, was there any other house he could have gone to really? _


	8. Chapter 7: First Classes

Chapter Seven: First Classes:

Harry woke up on his first morning of classes early and got up to stretch and get in a bit of exercise before he showered, shaved (something he actually liked being able to do) and dress for the day. Under his school robes he wore a set of robes that were spelled to protect him, they were black, high collared and covered his muggle clothes under them, he saw his school robes were trimmed in blue and had the Ravenclaw crest on the left side now. He liked his new dragonskin boots and the new wand holder he carried his wand in on his right wrist. As he had done for years he tucked a knife into its holder in his boot and one knife on his belt. He put his books in his expandable feather-light satchel and walked down to breakfast glad he had explored the school in his cat form the day before.

He did not like the stares he got this morning and the whispers behind his back. If people wanted to talk to him and learn about him why did they not just come up to speak to him? He got to the great hall and sat down moodily across from a blond haired girl with a pale face and wide innocent looking blue eyes. He saw she had a necklace made of Butterbeer bottle caps and gave a mental nod at her very good means of protection. Metal held magic well and the aluminum of the caps turned out to hold quite a bit of magical power. He knew her as Luna Lovegood, some of her classmates called her "Looney Lovegood" and Harry didn't like that. He knew she was a very powerful bright witch and could easily, if she chose take anyone down in a fight without any problem, he was not going to underestimate her at all.

"Hello Harry Potter." Luna said as she nibbled at her toast, "I am Luna Lovegood, I am glad you were able to come to Hogwarts."

"Well I am not sure I am yet." Harry said truthfully, "I was sort of forced."

"The ministry is unwise to cage the free, yet you will do well here, your mother freed you from great evil." Luna said.

"Yes she did at that." Harry said smiling, he found he liked Luna and she was very bright behind her dreamy gaze, "many do not agree with that, seems they think because she was muggleborn that she could not possibly save us all."

"A very cruel thing to do." Luna said dreamily, "could you pass the gooseberry jam?"

Harry did and found that he liked Luna, he could not see how any could not like such a smart and kind person. He had very few friends in the world, of course Phin and Fiona were good friends, and Neville Longbottom was a friend of sorts as well. Neville it turned out was very down to earth and like Harry did not care at all for his fame. To him he did what he needed to and that was that. He was no hero, just a boy trying to live and survive in this world. He took his timetable from Flitwick and looked it over. He had double Potions, Lunch, then Ancient Runes and lastly Herbology leaving the rest of the afternoon free.

"Oh good we have potions together." Phin said looking at Harry's schedule. "Most things are the same, I am taking Care of Magical creatures though instead of Ancient Runes.

"Hmm, I will just test out of that end of year, along with muggle studies and History." Harry said, "I just did not have time to study for them. Let's go and see potions master Paul Li."

"I hope he is nice." Phin said.

"Oh he is nice," Su, the niece of Li said smirking her dark eyes glittering in amusement, "as long as you don't botch your potions and do as he says. Otherwise, well I would not want to be there."

Harry knew she was only partly serious, he looked up at the head table where Paul Li the new potions master at Hogwarts sat. He was not, of course head of Slytherin that went to Septima Vector, she was the Arithmancy teacher and was considered strict. Li was a short well muscled man with long black hair tied back, brown almond shaped eyes and he was clad in robes of somber dark blue. Harry liked a challenge and he knew this man would be hard to please, yet that was exactly what he was going to try to do. With that resolve he went down to his first class at Hogwarts and took a seat near the middle of the room. Li came in shortly after the bell rang and turned to the students there.

"I must congratulate you on making it to the advanced potions class for your NEWTs." Li said, "this is no easy class, you have proven you are not stupid, you will be expected to do well in this class or leave. Now as I am new to this school I will test your abilities with a simple potion, I want you to make a boil cure potion. I know you think that is easy, it is not as you will not be allowed to use Porcupine quills, you will have to come up with the substitute that will work, began!"

Harry forced himself to keep the grin off his face, this was easy, almost too easy as he knew you could use pine needles with one hair from a skunk. He set to work and carefully made his potion and found he was one of the only ones to start so early to brew, the only other was Hermione Granger. Harry treated the pine needles and skunk hair the same as he would the porcupine quills, he made sure to add them after he took his cauldron off the fire. He finished his potion first and as he had a few minutes he looked around to see he was the first one to finish. He walked to Li's desk and the front and handed his potion in. The small twitch of the man's mouth showed he approved and Harry felt his first class we very well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A few days later Harry was not very happy after his first History class. Of course anytime he saw Umbridge he was not happy, he knew why she was here. She was here to watch him to make sure he not only stayed the two years in the magical world he had agreed to but to see if he turned "dark", as if he would. He was here just to study but Umbridge was here, it seemed to annoy him and get him to lose his temper and get in trouble. He of course was not going to rise to her bait, he was far too clever for that. However in his first history class she pushed him and very nearly got him angry, something he would have to work on later.

After that first class with her he was glad to go to his first defense class with Sirius. He walked into the class and sat down at the front, doing all he could to forget the not so subtle jabs that Umbridge had aimed at him. He really was looking forward to how Sirius taught, after all he had terrified every single first year getting a few of the purebloods to cry. Of course showing them the Unforgivables might have been a bit harsh even if it was on inanimate objects, of course telling them why they were unforgivable got quite a few to think. If his teaching kept them from using them all the better. The "unicorn" he "tortured" then "killed" would be what they saw if they tried this. Harry could feel Sirius in the room but not see him, he said nothing as the rest of the class filtered in, he was not surprised Ron took a seat by him.

"So you think anyone else knows?" Ron said quietly to him, "back corner, he is there."

"No, let's watch them, this could be fun." Harry said and looked up as Hermione took a seat by Neville.

"What could be fun?" Phin said taking a seat on the other side of Harry with Fiona sitting next to Ron.

"This class, I mean professor Black has taken quite a bit of lessons from grandfather Phineas." Harry said looking over where, sure enough headmaster Phineas was smirking in his painting, "yes I think he might have taken too much from him."

"What do you mean Harry?" Fiona said.

"He knows." Harry muttered, "oh bloody hell, I am the practical!"

Two things happened at once, Sirius appeared at the back of the classroom and Harry was on his feet a shield around him quickly. The spell that was headed to him ended up hitting the wall and the students were up and against the walls wondering what was going on. With a wave of his wand Sirius stacked the desks by the back wall and with a feral grin he went after Harry. Harry was very good in defense, in fact he was on par with most of the seventh years and as this was not a normal prank battle with Sirius the rules were not going to apply. Harry was having fun, he knew Sirius would not harm him, well too badly that is, but he would give his students a good show. Draco did not know this was part of the class and he thought Sirius was trying to hurt Harry and in a foolish act he jumped forward wand out to help Harry.

"Leave him alone!" Draco said.

"Or what?" Sirius taunted him his gray eyes flashing a look of insanity in those eyes, "I am far more dangerous than dear Bella ever could be."

"I cannot let you do this!" Draco said throwing a spell at Sirius, "you are mad! I heard what you did to the first years!"

"Yes a tasty bunch, now get out of the way boy, I have to finish off Mr. Potter here." Sirius said.

"No, you will have to go through me." Draco said.

"Very good Mr. Malfoy." Sirius said lowering his wand a friendly smile on his face, "you did well as did Harry here."

"Sir?" Draco said looking a bit puzzled.

"I was not expecting any to take this little friendly sparing seriously, however I am glad you defended Harry here Draco." Sirius said. "Let's see, twenty points to Ravenclaw and Slytherin both I think."

"Sir what was that duel for?" Ron asked.

"Oh just a bit of payback to Harry here, he put a potion in my tea that turned my hair green." Sirius said, "as that was before school well I could not take points or give detention so volunteering him for a duel was the next best thing, don't worry Poppy could have sorted him out fine."

Harry just glared at his godfather but as he was teaching here he dared not say anything, he had just won points from the man and did not want to lose them. To show he was very fair Sirius had even taken a few points from his own children and took the fanged Frisbee they had been tossing around outside. Sirius more than made up for his sparing with Harry and it was clear his class was going to be very physical with some lecture here and there. It was a class Harry was going to enjoy the most he thought, even more than Arithmancy even. Harry's week ended and he realized he had actually enjoyed the week. He had thought he would not and that with Umbridge watching him he could not, but his friends and family were there for him and that was what made all the difference.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_So there is Harry in his first week at Hogwarts, he is a very smart kid and he knows what Umbridge is all about. The duel with Sirius was something I could see him doing, I mean they did have their prank duels in the summer and starting his class that way well why not? As for showing the Unforgivables to first years? Well they need to know what they can do, don't worry, no animals were harmed and with Sirius using the illusion of a unicorn hopefully it will keep the children from using the curse._


	9. Chapter 8: The Lethifold Conspiracy

Chapter Eight: The Lethifold Conspiracy:

Several tall figures made their way down a corridor on a cold September evening. They looked a bit out of place in their dark blue robes and cloaks in this concrete hall with electric lights. Yet the British soldiers who stood along the corridor at intervals did not act as if this were strange to see men clad as if they had stepped from the wells of time into the modern age. They walked through a set of doors and into the chamber beyond, the removed the hoods of their cloaks and were revealed as Arthur Weasley, head of the Weasley clan, Amos Diggory head of the Diggory family, Rudolphus Greengrass head of the Greengrass clan and Thomas Nott head of the Nott family. These men saw a woman clad in the same navy blue robes seated at the head table and they recognized Amanda Bones, head of the Bones family (as no males had survived) and next to her was Deloris Umbridge glaring at a very disgruntled Severus Snape clad, as always in his black robes.

"I see we made it just before the curses could fly." Arthur said taking a seat by Severus, "Severus how are you fairing?"

"Well Arthur, I just got my new arm, it works well." Severus replied.

"I am still not happy with young Mr. Potter." Umbridge said coolly. "There is something about him that is dark and I am sure he is planning something."

"How many times do I have to tell you Deloris just because the ministry is corrupt and betrayed you does not mean Harry would!"

"I don't trust him! All that power he has, and how he was able to hide all those years!" Umbridge shot back.

"Harry can be trusted." Xeno Lovegood, head of the Lovegood family said walking into the room, "I am sorry I was late, had to lose a trace."

Xeno Lovegood was a bit crazy eccentric and he had an interesting view on life, however he was very, very smart too. His white hair stuck out all over his head and made him look like a mad scientist, he was clad in white robes under his open navy robes. It was because of him that the witches and wizards here had gathered against the magical ministry who had violated the charter for home rule for the last time. They were loyal to the queen and they would have been loyal to the ministry if they had only kept to following the charter signed so long before with queen Elizabeth I. People had been thrown in prison without trials, beaten and tortured, demons were used to guard the prison and now the ministry wanted to seize vaults from suspected death eater families and were putting pressure on the goblins to force their hand in this. This group was here today to put a stop to that but so far they did not have the evidence they needed to bring down those responsible.

Deloris Umbridge was not a wicked woman, she really did believe that people like Harry were evil and dark. The fear of Voldemort clouded her judgment and she could not trust the emerald eyed boy. He was too powerful and a natural Animagmus as well. That concerned her as humans were not meant to change to animals with no training a he had. He had, or so he said hid for years and happened to be found by Pettigrew walking down the street. The spells he used had destroyed the demons of Azkaban and the death eaters true but what if he were to take over? She was paranoid to be sure but she was wrong when it came to one Harry Potter, he was not evil as she thought but she could not be swayed in her beliefs. For all that she was a good woman and was perfect for the job of spy in the ministry against Fudge. Who would suspect a bigoted toadying, rather dim witch like her to be a spy? No-one would and that was why she was perfect for this.

Severus was another surprise, his loyalty to the queen had led him directly to the group, with everyone in magical Britain believing he had headed to America and with his dark mark gone he could move about and gather intelligence in his Animagmus form. After all who would suspect the rather bad tempered raven of one Xeno Lovegood who had learned not only how to speak but knew quite a few swearwords? As he wore a medallion in Animagmus form of the Lovegood family no-one would bother him as he flew free around England, it was a perfect disguise, the only issue was getting his bionic and magical new arm to transform at first, but now he could and after learning how to fly again he was seen all over England, flying where he wanted and being a mischievous bird.

"So Severus have you found anything?" Bones asked.

"Not much yet, though I think if Minerva keeps looking to see where I went she will find out Rosewood is a sanitarium not a potions company!" Severus snapped, "who came up with that cover?"

"I did." Umbridge said sweetly, "problem dear?"

"You know I hate you." Severus growled.

"You have become quite a fixture with the minister." Arthur said, "I saw him talking to you."

"So far all he talks about is his non-existent love life, his favorite food and how he will bring Dumbledore down by framing him. Nothing I can act on, you should just let me kill the fool."

"We cannot allow that you know that Severus." Nott replied.

The meeting went on, and the fate of the magical world in Britain was in the hands of these few. The threat of a dark lord or lady was nothing to that of a corrupt and decayed government bent on stealing gold and riches instead of protecting their people.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A month had passed since Harry had come to Hogwarts and he was settling in well. He had his friends that were there to talk to, to play pickup games of Quidditch and of course to protect him. Ron now had a new magical eye to replace his old eye and he went for looks more than function like Moody, so his magical eye was fixed in his head and looked exactly like his real eye. He had an advanced brace fitted to him on his left arm and was able to walk without his staff though he did not let that out to very many. What was interesting was the fact that Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, once full time rivals were becoming friends and it was all due to Harry (though Harry would deny fully), they liked Harry and wanted to be his friend, not the boy-who-lived, not the wizard-who-defeated-the-dark-lord but to be his friend for Harry himself.

Today Harry was having tea with Sirius and Draco was there along with Phin and Fiona. Draco had been slowly drawn into the Black family, it had taken literally months to get him here but now he was he realized how much Sirius did care about him. Sirius would not force the boy to interact with him or any of the family and that was why Draco had at first gone to live with Andromeda who gave the boy space letting him know he could come talk to her. His wanting to be with his aunt before Sirius was due to fear mostly and it was unfounded fear. Draco knew how Orion had been to his sons and he feared Sirius was the same kind of abusive man and that Mary was just like Wallburga and Bellatrix, who thankfully he had never been alone with, he was of course wonderfully wrong and slowly he had started to trust his family.

"So how is school going for you?" Sirius asked Draco.

"Well, please thank Mrs. Black, I mean aunt Mary for the sweets, my mates and I have enjoyed them." Draco replied. "Classes are good but well I miss my parents, I know what they were and all and I do miss them so."

"I am sorry." Harry said, feeling guilty "I never knew what that spell did."

"I don't blame you Harry." Draco said, "they took the mark and your mother had a right to do what she did, it was war and well they did not suffer at all, the healers said it was nearly instantaneous. I do have their portraits and will in time speak to them."

"You have us too." Phin said, "we are there for you."

"Yea, you could say we are siblings, I mean we have the same eyes." Fiona said grinning.

"We do have that." Draco said smiling the cheekily added, "we could wed you and I dear Fiona."

"No! Absolutely not!" Sirius said firmly, "you are too closely related, you might as well wed your sister as my parents were first cousins, no you need to marry someone not closely related, or do as I did and marry a half blood."

"Uncle Sirius you cannot mean that!" Draco said looking appalled.

"Why not? The Malfoys are not as pure as they claim to be in the upside down world of blood purity. No if you want to avoid insanity, birth defects and lower magical strength marry at least a half-blood or even a muggleborn."

"I would be killed if I did that." Draco said, "I mean the Potters could marry muggleborn but if I did you know I would be killed."

"Then marry someone from America." Harry said, "that would work."

"Good point, I knew there was a reason you are in Ravenclaw." Sirius said wiping away a mock tear. "Look to your cousin Dora, she is marrying Remus, now don't pull that face, he is perfectly fine, he cannot pass his problem to any children he has and he is a strong wizard. Do you know what Salazar Slytherin meant by blood purity?"

"Purebloods marry purebloods." Draco said, "he hated muggleborn."

"No he did not hate muggleborn, he hated muddle-born." Sirius said and at a look of puzzlement on Draco's face, "muddle-born, those children created by rather questionable magic to have the blood of creatures not normally compatible. Such as part goblin, middle elf, troll or giant, he was still racist but as long as the human was well pure human he did not care if they were muggleborn or not."

"Wow, so it was corrupted over the centuries then?" Draco said, "still I am not comfortable marrying any but what I see as a pureblood."

"I know trust me I do, at least try to marry for love will you?" Sirius said to Draco.

Sirius knew he was getting Draco to think, the boy was smart and he came from a strong alliance of two powerful families. If he could realize that much of what he was taught was wrong then maybe there was hope for this generation. They sat and had tea and enjoyed each other's company and Draco felt as if he were part of this family, just as Harry did. He would always miss his parents but he still had family and that made him happy, even if they turned what he learned as a child on its head, somehow he was alright with that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_I could not just leave Severus out of this story, there were hints in him going this way earlier, he is the queen's man. The ministry is still corrupt and has to be brought down, but by law not war. I am sure that like all countries tied to the British crown a charter was drawn up for the Magical world to have home rule. I am sure they have violated it on more than one occasion as the charter would have been created along the lines of the Magna Carta, which is the backbone of most of our legal systems today and did help lead to the creation of the constitution here in America. Oh and Umbridge is not evil here, just a tad bit misguided._

_As for Draco getting close to Sirius, he needs to, he needs family and Sirius is more than willing to be family for the boy. As for Harry and Draco getting along, remember they did not have all those years of hate build up and Draco has suffered a great loss, he will grasp onto anything that will keep him from falling and he just happened to grasp onto the people that will help not tear him down. Sirius is smart, he made sure Draco was well cared for and not left along without family to fall back on. _

_As for the whole muggleborn Vs. muddle-born, I could see how this could get mixed up, muddle-born are unnatural births, they are not meant to be. I do not see how a goblin and human could ever have a child together or a troll, I am sure that potions and such would be involved in even a giant/human birth, maybe a giant version of their brand of Polyjuice, one can only guess. I treat Veela as high elves and in most fiction there is no problem with this mingling. Salazar here is still bigoted but for totally different reasons as for him pureblood means pure-human._


End file.
